Find Me, Save Me
by GoldHeartSilverTears
Summary: On his way to be initiated into the Dark Lord's ranks, Draco thinks about what he really wants. Does he really want to be a Death Eater? 1-shot poem fic about his thoughts, feelings, and actions. Implied Draco and Ginny.


**_"Find Me, Save Me"_**

A Silver Tears Production

* * *

The night sky looked as if it would swallow him, forever expanding until it ate up the world whole. The moon's glow had long ago faded and sunrise was on the way. Stars twinkled, blinked, and began to fade into the ever-present darkness. He slowly marched behind his father, into the dominating shadows. They were on a mission, well, more precisely, a kill. The darkness dictated their movements while cloaking them, aiding their invisibility cloaks and flowing black robes.

Up ahead, his father's Dark Lord led the way. Without the help of the charmed compass, he would never be able to follow the Dark Lord to the muggle orphanage. Tonight was the night, his big night. It was either kill or be killed. In his gut, he knew the latter was optimistic. Tonight if he didn't kill, his father would torture him until death and clean away those unworthy to follow his Dark Lord.

He knew he could never harm a child, even a muggle one. He knew he would die.

**_Before the sunrise _**

**_I look to the horizon_**

**_Praying to find_**

**_A light to guide me_**

**_Bright stars are fading_**

**_The darkest hour has begun_**

**_Please help me find a way_**

**_Show me the way._**

They reached the end of the clearing, finally able to remove the cloaks for a more favorable shelter, the forest. A single path from the depths of the forest was all the direction they needed. Carefully, the Dark Lord turned around, his red snake eyes glowing while he surveyed the men. His eyes locked with the Dark Lord's for barley a moment, but in that moment, he learned all he needed to know. The Dark Lord would not tolerate deceit and saw right through him. The Dark Lord was just waiting for the right time.

Quickly, the Dark Lord led the men into the forest. He followed last, knowing fully what was awaiting him. He thought back to his childhood, to the yelling, the beating, the raping, and the murdering. He saw all of it, experienced most of it. What was coming couldn't be as bad as what he went through. It might even be a welcome ending. He didn't want this life, this path. Everything he loved had been taken, his mother and his life, but he didn't know any other way.

**_Into the trees_**

**_I walk through a forest_**

**_Hoping to cross_**

**_A path to guide me_**

**_The sky grows darker_**

**_The leaves are closing in_**

**_Please help me find a way_**

**_Show me a way._**

The group kept walking. Apparating would give away their position. A sudden cold swept over them with a gush of wind. Wildly, their cloaks flapped in the air, but not a single person moved to straighten themselves out. The lust for battle was too great. The energy twitched within them, a need for murder slowly crawling through their veins into their frozen hearts.

He felt calm, like the calm before a storm. His face a mask, chiseled to a stony perfection. But his inside slithered together. He knew the resistance had a plan. He could easily jump ship, even though it would not be an easy feat. His upbringing was the only path he knew, and to sudden shove that overboard would feel like a withdrawal from the worst drug.

**_Out on the water_**

**_I've found the ocean_**

**_Fishing to discover_**

**_Someone to guide me_**

**_The waves are crashing_**

**_Water's tumbling in_**

**_Please help me find a way_**

**_Show me my way._**

He stumbled slightly, bringing his attention again to the surroundings. The trees had thinned out, until the Dark Lord stopped in what could only be called a dusty clearing. An old, but rather large building stood a few meters away. He felt a familiar gaze, and looked behind, back into the trees. Suddenly he spotted the resistance, a shadow of fiery hair alerting him to their location. He saw a wand raise, a folded piece of parchment thrown in front if it, and heard the ghost if an incantation. Soon after, he felt a thud from the locket around his neck.

**_After a sandstorm_**

**_I'm lost in the desert_**

**_Pleading to unearth_**

**_Water to save me_**

**_The moon is falling_**

**_Sun, please, start rising_**

**_I need someone to save me_**

**_Save me today._**

He reached up, grabbing the locket. The comforting warmth left his skin, but the reward was worth a loss of comfort. Opening the locket, the same folded up parchment fell out. He quickly unfolded it and read…

_Draco, I love you_

_With all the fire in my heart_

_Your__ Angel_

He threw down the parchment and nodded in her direction. Smiling, he cast the first curse, yelling, "Avada Kedavra," at his father, and then running to join the lines of the resistance.

_Thank you for saving me, Angel, _he thought, before jumping into the last battle.

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

_Standard disclaimers apply. The characters belong to JKR, but the poem belongs to me. Review please. _


End file.
